


【damijay/alljay】幸存者偏差

by CiCiaYna



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCiaYna/pseuds/CiCiaYna
Summary: 陶德是个婊子。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Kudos: 39





	【damijay/alljay】幸存者偏差

陶德是个婊子。  
男孩从看他第一眼就知道这点。  
肉腾腾的，热乎乎的，带着鲜活的色欲感；看起来还没完全褪去青涩，但只要咬上一口…只要咬上一口…  
你就会知道内里已经烂熟到即将腐败的地步。  
达米安自认为有充分的资格鄙薄他。  
这种轻视在他看到男人轻佻地光脚踩在黑面具脸上的时候达到了巅峰。  
赛昂尼斯把他强行塞进了一个精致的金丝雀笼子里，这有点恶心，也说不上合适，达米安的视线穿过典雅的咖啡色窗帘，从镜子顶部滑稽可笑的象牙浮雕一路下滑，慢慢聚焦在梳妆镜中的那个人影上。  
他看起来仍然很干净，只裹了件旧套头衫，两条肉感的腿直溜溜地暴露在空气中，男孩注意到他的大腿外侧被什么东西磨破了一点，变得粉红，甚至能透过凸起的几丝皮肤碎屑看见鲜红的血丝。  
陶德的眼神几乎可以称得上邪恶了。  
但他的嘴唇紧紧抿着，面无表情，显得寡淡乏味，甚至带给人一种他只是站在那儿在看场三流肥皂剧的荒谬错觉。  
他在走神么？  
他突然很感兴趣他此时此刻在想些什么。  
杰森无聊地撇了撇嘴，一下一下毫无节奏地踩着罗曼那个面具，偶尔又松点力气来回地轻轻碾压磨蹭，像猫戏老鼠似的，也许他更想踩那张丑陋的脸？  
男孩敏锐地意识到杰森的脚趾缩紧了，小脚趾无助地轻轻颤抖，罗曼的舌头，从黑色皮质中伸出来的，可悲的深红色，在视野中很小一点，结结实实舔在他的脚心上。  
红头罩轻轻抽了口气。  
黑面具像是得到了鼓励，放肆地试图把脚趾也含进去，却被踢得脸歪在一边。  
对于能一脚踹断颈椎的暴力义警来说，这个力度简直称得上温柔。  
黑色的皮手套握上他的脚踝。  
他摇晃着小腿，男人顺从地松开手。  
杰森——几乎是熟练地，用脚趾夹住面具上的拉链，把罗曼的嘴封死了。  
赛昂尼斯沮丧地从胸腔发出呼气声。  
男孩的的确确为此感到遗憾，在嫌恶中的，某种遗憾。  
达米安自问不是什么色情狂，也对低级的现场秀不感兴趣。  
那就是陶德的问题了。  
他让人空虚。

达米安讨厌那种莫名其妙被人压一头的感觉。  
陶德总是在他几乎将淡忘这种羞耻的时刻出现，让他胸口永远哽着不服。  
杰森·陶德永远能精准地刺痛父亲。  
他是跟母亲关系密切的男孩。  
比他更早死而复生的“前辈”。  
被逼问复活方式的黑羊兄长。  
平心而论陶德对他不错，在他面前陶德似乎更柔软一些，可也说不上热情，像一块刚从冰箱里取出的布丁。  
达米安更愿意把杰森形容为好看而非漂亮，事实上格雷森或者德雷克看起来远比他pretty boy得多，但达米安拒绝用英俊形容他。  
这婊子长得已经够男性化了，操。  
“陶德。”  
杰森回头的动作显出孤狼特有的机敏，他挑了挑眉，又把脑袋给转过去了。  
达米安开始变得紧张。  
他的呼吸有些急促。  
“我都快忘记我们睡过觉。”  
他的瞳孔因为兴奋而放大。  
陶德怎么回答他的来着？他说Shhhh...你管那叫睡过，virgin。  
他摸起来也像布丁，皮肤光洁，体毛也浅，简直是个大型玩偶，奇怪的是他一点也不甜，达米安从这身寡淡的白肉里尝不出半点甜味，但他的身体是暖的。  
达米安到现在都没搞清楚那次为什么会跟杰森睡觉，但他一直以为这是件理所当然的事，他有权也有能力得到一切不是吗？就像狼崽子成年了，就该本能地去爬跨距离最近的母狼一样，幼崽有执拗和混沌的权利。  
然后他就耻辱地把精液全射在了哥哥的大腿上。  
杰森迷迷糊糊，甚至还没做完前戏，茫然无措地瞪着他发呆。  
颜面无存。  
操。  
后来他们都没再提起这件事，而陶德自顾自地换了几个男朋友女朋友。

红头罩帮罗宾挡了个魔法，是罗宾故意的。  
达米安的鼻头有点红，脸颊也是，沁出细细的汗珠。  
他推算着陶德身上可能发生的变化。  
陶德会长出动物的耳朵，有点尖尖的，分不清楚是猫科还是犬科，指间开始生蹼，然后尾巴也出来了，像根鞭子，带着一簇软毛。  
男孩得意地思考，第一件事应该做什么？  
他要把陶德拖进浴室，也许应该抓着他的头发或者肩膀从玄关一路拖过去，让他无助地踢坏地板，然后把淋浴器开到最大，像刷一只奶牛一样把他刷得干干净净的，一点脏东西都不剩，皮肤泛起粉红色。他想把他剃得光溜溜滑溜溜的，像个被迫接客的妓女一样没有尊严地哭泣。  
当然，红头罩是个战士，这得费点力气，但他总会成功的。  
杰森努力挺起胸脯，但他的奶子里装满了魔法造就的乳汁，没过一会儿又把背驼了下去，盯着检测结果可怜兮兮地抽了抽鼻子。  
这让他看起来有些过于暗淡…乃至愚蠢。  
布鲁斯犹犹豫豫地拍拍他当做安抚。  
杰森下意识盯着布鲁斯的手背，像在盯什么洪水猛兽。  
于是父亲尝试着拥抱他。  
而杰森沮丧得没有来得及抬起胳膊回抱。  
达米安从浓稠复杂令人窒息的空气中看到父亲隐约有些遗憾。

杰森回到房间，开始尝试挤奶，男孩能看见他的手指怎样深深陷入两团白皙的软肉，液体一点一点顺着指缝淌到手背，然后从小臂下方涓涓滴落。  
他感到渴，于是他闯了进去。  
“也许你该感谢我给你一个回家的理由？”  
杰森扯过几张纸，擦拭腻得到处都是的奶液。  
他随意地唔了一声。  
“看来我中招的位置太正了？”  
“你故意的。”达米安得狠狠压抑情绪才能说出这句话，“你想借这个机会回家看看。”  
“你想见父亲，对吗？”  
达米安在他的面前踱步，他闭上眼睛，想象陶德跟父亲，或者随便什么男人在床上，扭动着身体，叫得像只发春的母猫一样又骚又蠢哭哭啼啼，某种更深刻的屈辱感突然涌了上来。  
“我最开始以为你是个冷冰冰的圣母雕像”，他注意到兄长的乳尖胀鼓鼓的，呈现出急需蹂躏的暗红色，“我怎么会这样想。”  
“听着小子，我爱过不止一个混蛋，但这里，虽然偶尔还乱七八糟的”杰森指了指自己的脑门，示威一般地岔开腿把脚架在床头的椅子上，“想给你提供一个忠告。”  
“别随便喜欢上一个能逼疯你的人。”  
“你脸红了，恶魔崽子。”  
“真纯情啊。”  
陶德顺手把废纸揉皱抛进垃圾桶。  
达米安感到一阵无力的愤怒。  
即使他已不再是几年前那个孩子。  
“看看你的眼神，老天，你委屈得要命。罗宾要哭鼻子了吗？”  
杰森的脸色有点难看，但他还是把年纪最小的弟弟拉进自己怀里。  
“我可没想过塔利亚造出来的是个小变态。”  
男孩恶狠狠地撕咬着他的乳肉，奶腥味很重，兄长似乎完全向他敞开了自己，也许味道并没有想象中那么好，但陶德仍然是吸引人欲望的。这个年长的荡妇正牢牢握着他的后颈，似戏弄又似安抚，仍然是居高临下的姿态。  
陶德的裤子湿漉漉的，魔法造就的裂口汨汨流出汁水，但达米安没法判断这些粘稠的体液从什么时候开始涌出，又是为了谁。  
他浪荡得令他难堪。  
双腿被硬生生扳开检视让男人难得地瑟缩了一下，幼弟的尖牙一下一下刮弄着新生的敏感处，他几乎能听见齿根摩擦的吱嘎。男孩甚至好奇地勾住洞口往更深处窥视起来，杰森耻得浑身发软，却被牢牢摁住，腹部痉挛着挤出一股股暖流。  
达米安已经长得比家里任何人都要高大强壮，进入时让反英雄满头冷汗痛得发抖，这更像是一种发泄，是年轻人在兄长体内肆意发泄不满的一场仪式，而达米安明白这一点。他重重地舔舐着兄长的下巴，以至于杰森以为他的舌头像野兽一样能舔下一层猎物的皮肉来。恐惧，红头罩开始感到害怕，把成年罗宾的脸推得远远的，却又很快被干得蠢兮兮地发骚发浪翘起屁股把自己往别人胯下送。  
男孩捣得很重，快感淤积在下腹便成了肌肉和内脏过度充血的疼，杰森疲惫地呻吟出声，胡乱挥舞手臂试图推打他，射过几次精的性器半勃着被干得乱甩。他开始得意了，仿佛积攒的愤怒终于找到出口，掐住了哥哥的脖子。  
陶德在尖叫中尿得到处都是。  
“好腥。”  
“你身上全是乱七八糟的腥味。”  
他不满地撇嘴，草草清理过之后强行把自己塞进兄长怀里。


End file.
